fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Girl's Night In/Quotes
:(Turner's House; Front door) :Timantha: So, why are you guys leaving again? :Astronov: We figure we needed a little guy time. :Cosmo: Yeah, go fishing, do a little bowling and not talk about our feelings. :Timmy: It's a guy thing, sis, you wouldn't understand. :Timantha: Thank goodness. :Astronov: Now Neptunia, be sure you won't leave the conditioner on too long. :Neptunia: (sigh) I keep it on for more than 6 hours, and you just won't let it go, will you? :Sunny: We'll be fine, Dad. It would be nice for us girls to have a little free time of our own. :Ivan: Okay guys, time for a little guys trip. :(Cosmo, Astronov and Poof raise their wands and poof up a mini van) :Poof: Bye Mom. :Wanda: Have fun, sweetie. :Timmy: If there's any trouble... :Chloe: We'll be okay, Timmy, don't worry. You boys have fun. :Cosmo: Okay, bye. :Astronov: Uhh, Cosmo, maybe you should let me... (Cosmo floors it) DRIIIIVE!!!! :Wanda: Oh, I'm gonna miss those boys already. (flys inside Timmy's bedroom window) Bo-hoh, bo-hoh, bo-hoh. :(Confetti, fireworks and balloons pops out of Timmy's window) :Wanda: (off-screen; excited tone) Ha-ha! Bo-hoh! Bo-hoh! :Neptunia: I think Wanda's taking it pretty hard. :Chloe: Yeah. :Timantha: Let's join the party! :Sunny: Yeah! :(Timantha, Chloe, Neptunia and Sunny runs inside the house and joins in with Wanda; all girls combined a conga line) :Timantha, Chloe, Wanda, Neptunia and Sunny: Da da da da da, hey! Girl's night o-out! No boys are allo-owed! :(In the middle of Dimmsdale) :Mandie: (seeing all the females in Dimmsdale) Just look at these fools, it's as if nothing dreadful will ever happen. Well, they thought wrong. If I can't destroy the Earth, I might as well take it over with an iron fist, that is, if my hands were made of iron. Never the less, now that I've upgraded the Boudacian Evil Increaser, I can blast a huge city pile of Boudacian dust all over Dimmsdale, and every female in this town will be corruptly vile and evil. :(blast the dust all over Dimmsdale; Mandie makes an evil laugh while the dust affects every female in Dimmsdale; the eyeballs turn glowing red individually; Mrs. Turner, Connie Carmichael, Mrs. Prestonovich, Martha James, Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, Liane Star, Charlotte, Missy, Candy, Principal Waxelplax, Mrs. Crocker and strangely, not Vicky) :Vicky: I don't feel anything. :(every possessed female groups near Mandie) :Mandie: Female citizens of Dimmsdale, I've got a proposition for you. :Martha: Who are you? :Mandie: My name is Princess Mandie. :Connie: What is your proposition, Princess Mandie? :(a close up on Mandie with an evil smile) ---- :(pond) :Ivan: Man, do I love fishing. :Timmy: And what better way to get fish, is to turn into a shark yourself and scare them off the pond. :(Cosmo as a shark chasing the fish in the pond) :Astronov: I sure am glad we could have a little us time. :Poof: Yeah, no females watching our backs, no worries... :Timmy: And best of all, not a villain in sight. :(The L.O.S.E.R.S. hiding in the bushes) :Dark Laser: That's what you think, Timmy Turner. :Crocker: Destroying Turner, Ivan and their FAIRIES in a dangerous swamp in a private pond is a splendid idea. :Foop: And no one will be able to hear them scream. :Crocker: Hopefully you didn't spoke too soon, otherwise, we could be stalked by wild animals in this swamp. :Sparky: Like this creature behind us? :(creature roars) :Foop: What the heck is that? :Sparky: I have no idea. Some monster with a hand for a head. :(creature grabs the L.O.S.E.R.S. with its hand head) :Dark Laser: Save me, Flipsie! :(L.O.S.E.R.S. scream being eaten off-screen; creature burps) ---- :(Possessed female army rebuilding Dimmsdale) :Dolores: Boots have been polished as requested. :Martha: And your painting is finished. (shows Mandie the painting of her) :Mandie: Excellent. Much better than the last one. :(camera shows the previous crude looking painting of Mandie with goofy teeth and glasses, talking to a chicken) :Mandie: Why would I even be talking to a chicken? :Tootie: Your brilliantness, you're about five seconds for your dramatic evil laugh schedule. :Mandie: (looks at her watch) Oh, right. (evil laugh) Man that feels good. (to Vicky chained up) Must feel bad not seeing the chaos, huh? :Vicky: You won't get away with this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but just wait until the twerps and their fairies get to you, then you'll be sorry. :Mandie: Oh, I'll make sure of it. But don't worry, you'll still get what you want, to have every one in town unhappy. :(Turner's house) :Timantha: I am so not unhappy. Having a little girls time sure is soothing. :(camera shows the Timantha, Chloe and fairies in a mud bath) :(short pause) :Wanda: Anyone else bored? :Chloe: I am. :Sunny: Same here. :Timantha: Totally. :Neptunia: I think I left the air conditioner on too long. :(Wanda and Neptunia raise the wands and poofs away the mud bath and poofed everyone's regular clothes back) :Sunny: Let's go to the Wal-2-Wal Mart. I hear that Tiny Cruster's Pizza has made cinnamon rolls. :(Timantha opens the door) :Timantha: Uh, guys. You should see this. :(The rest walks near Timantha and sees Dimmsdale completely different) :Chloe: This place looks life a madhouse. There's litter everywhere! Why?! :Timantha: I think the biggest question is why does every female in town has glowing red eyes? :Wanda: This may be a guest, but I can assume it's the work of Mandie. :(Mandie in a hover craft shows up) :Mandie: Right you are. It's a girl's dream to have the world to themselves, and with just the right touch. (points at a female to cue the music) :It's Girl's Night Now :♪ Mandie: This could be quite the place♪ :♪Full of wholesome happy faces♪ :♪ Dolores: Hanging out♪ :♪ Martha: Feeling fine♪ :♪ Connie: Where everyone's a friend of mine♪ :♪ Martha: Inside this evil joint♪ :♪Every guest get's to the point♪ :♪ All: This day you live in infamy♪ :♪ Tootie: A world of men is history♪ : (everyone makes an evil laugh) :♪ All: It's girl's night now♪ :♪It's girl's night now♪ :♪In the back you can't ignore♪ :♪ Connie: Shut the windows♪ :♪ Dolores: Lock the door♪ :♪ All: It's girl's night now♪ :♪ Mandie: There's no escape from Mandie♪ :♪You're just a bunch of ants♪ :♪Go on run, take your try♪ :♪I'll come and scare your pants♪ :♪You've had your fun♪ :♪You've did your play♪ :♪But every rodent has its day♪ :(instrumental solo; Timantha, Chloe and fairies outrunning the possessed females) :♪ All: It's girl's night now♪ :♪Join the fun with no regret♪ :♪Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed♪ :(The girls jumped inside a manhole escaping) :♪It's girl's night now♪ :♪ (It's a boy free zone)♪ :♪It's girl's night now♪ :(song ends) ---- :(dark alley) :Chloe: I think we've lost 'em. :Sunny: There's no way we can get past all of those possessed citizens. :Timantha: How exactly are we supposed to defeat Mandie? :Wanda: Look. :(sees Vicky strapped in a wall) :Timantha: Vicky? Why are you strapped up? :Vicky: I'm here, because due to my immunity of possession of pure evil, I was being forced to work with that hideous Mandie, but I refused. That's why I'm here. :Wanda: Hmm. You know, you could be of use to us to take her down. :Vicky: And why should I do that? :Chloe: Because if you don't, Mandie will take over all babysitting business and you won't be around for it. :Vicky: What? No! That's my job! :Timantha: If you want to continue on your torturous skills, you should form an alliance with us if you want Mandie out of the picture. :Vicky: I like a challenge. Alright. (Wanda frees Vicky) So, what's the plan? ---- :(Dimmsdale) :Timmy: Well, looks like we're gonna have ice cold sushi for dinner tonight. :Ivan: I'll bet the girls are having a boring time without us. :Sunny: Hey guys, you came just in time to help us. :Poof: For what? :Vicky: Taking down that sorry excuse for a dictator, Mandie. :Timmy: Vicky?! :(The boys make a battle pose) :Timantha: Easy big brother, she's on our side... for now. :Ivan: Um, okay. And what do you mean about Mandie? :Neptunia: Look behind you. :(the boys turn around and see Mandie and her mind controlled army) :Mandie: Well, looks like you've decided to form a party. :Vicky: And we're gonna crash yours. :Mandie: (yawns) I'm bored already. Take them all down. :(possessed females attack) :Timantha: Split up! :(the team splits up) :(Cosmo and Astronov hide and see Mrs. Turner chasing Timantha) :Timantha: Now mom, let's not do anything we'll regret. :(Poof sneaks behind Mrs. Turner and spreads Cupid's love dust on her, her eyes stopped glowing and turned back to normal) :Timantha: Mom! (hugs her mom) You're free! :(Connie chasing after Chloe) :Chloe: Mom, stop! It's me, Chloe! :(Connie nearly destroy's her daughter until Sunny sneaks behind her and drops love dust on her and turned her back to normal) :Chloe: Mommy! :Connie: Chloe Mother Teresa Neil Armstrong Carmichael! What's going on here? :Chloe: It's a complicated story. Right now, we need to get you out of here. :(the team turns every female back to normal; Timmy turns and sees a possessed Tootie charging to him and grabs him) :Tootie: You can't get away from me! :Timmy: Wow, I've waited all puberty for a girl to say that to me, and now, it's a complete bummer. :Ivan: Which is saying something, considering it's coming from a girl who used to chase you all the time. :(Vicky drops love dust on Tootie and she was turned back to normal) :Tootie: Timmy? (hugs Timmy) Oh, thanks for saving me! (kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Vicky: Oh, gross. Get a room. :Mandie: I can't believe this. How am I gonna take over a planet now? :Ivan: By leaving this one right now. :Mandie: You got a better chance of taking me away if some weird creature with a hand for a head spits out a teacher, baby, alien and a dog and knocks me unconscious. :(The creature from the swamp shows up and spits out Mr. Crocker, Foop, Dark Laser and Sparky who land and knock Mandie unconscious) :Vicky: Wow, (breaks the fourth wall) serious deja vu. :Crocker: Uh, laying on that monster's stomach made me feel nauseated. :Dark Laser: Same here. :Foop: If you guys need us, we'll be going home, plotting a different perspective on annihilating you all. :(L.O.S.E.R.S. walk out) ---- :(The Turner's House) :Timmy: Well, Mandie was taken back to her home planet and everything is normal again. :Timantha: If we didn't get your help, Vicky, we all would have been slaves by now. :Vicky: And now that the iron maiden is out of the way, whom would make a good Halloween costume for one of my friends, (pulls up her chainsaw) the babysitter will once again play! :Wanda: (along with Neptunia and Sunny charges their wands with bored expressions) And... (blast Vicky away) we're done. :Ivan: Boy, it sure was unexpected having a girls night out with Mandie showing up to ruin it. :Chloe: Yeah, but it was quite obvious in retrospect. :Neptunia: So, what did you guys do? :Cosmo: Just a little fishing. :Poof: Uh, is it getting cold in here? :Astronov: Neptunia! :Neptunia: C'mon, how bad could it be if it's too cold in... :(the entire room froze) :Wanda: Call the heat extinguisher. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!